Of The Sound Episode 25
is the final episode of Guardian Angels Of The Sound and the 115th episode of the series. Synopsis :Read the full episode here. After the Guardian Angels returned the power of the tunes to the Harmony Heaven, Melody was afraid to tell them she had to return to her home world as soon as possible, to restore the actual peace of the world. Then, the group separated for the following days, which were the days around Christmas. However, they promised each other to meet up at the Christmas celebrations at the Feather Plaza at the 25th of December. During the free times without fighting and without school, everyone enjoyed the time they could spend with their families. During the cold days of December, Topaz received some unexpected support when she was looking after the animals. Chris, and also his younger sister, went to visit her almost every day and then Chris even got to know Topaz’ parents better. Ruby was at the same time working fulltime at the Feather Bell and was able to spend some time with her family as she wasn’t able to for a long time. Rubellit was having a little break from being an idol to enjoy the magical days with her family. She sometimes met up with Amethyst, who had gotten Yumi’s company almost every day. When her father was not working, the three and Rubellit took care of Charlie all together. Emerald, who finally shared all her thoughts of the future with her family spent the time with forming a yet stronger bond with her family. Diamond and Loo were most of the days busy with writing letters for their parents. When Kumiko was not around, the two were usually either alone or were visited by Sapphire. Sapphire, meanwhile, spent the other days with her family, trying her best not to get in a fight with her brother. At the same time, many people came to the MIKAN~Pan to taste Amber’s own creations, which she prepared together with her mother, who just returned to Japan once again. As the 25th of December finally came, the group realized that it has been snowing over the past view days. However, when they all arrived at the great Christmas tree, Loo warned them about the dangerous feeling of the rising eternal darkness. At the same time, at a different place on earth, the shadow of Catastrophe has been seen rising from the ground, while Catastrophe announces that he was back. Characters Cures *Akabayashi Rubi *Yuuki Ririan *Tachibana Amber *Minotori Ema *Aoba Sapphie *Amashiro Diamond *Momozaki Rikka *Itou Ami Mascots *Melody Villains *Catastrophe *Leonis (cameo) Supporting Characters *Akabayashi Ayane *Akabayashi Daisuke *Yuuki Tomone *Yuuki Utsugi *Tachibana Hinata *Tachibana Kenshin (mentioned) *Minotori Tsubaki *Minotori Sakura *Minotori Isamu (mentioned) *Aoba Skye *Aoba Yuki *Aoba Kaito *Amashiro Kumiko *Amashiro Chinatsu (mentioned) *Momozaki Natsuko *Rubellit's parents (mentioned) *Melika (mentioned) *Itou Ayumu *Charlie *Aziz (mentioned) *Mori Kanon *Nobumoto Rosuke *Akabayashi Robin *Takagi Chris *Kisaragi Yumi Major Events *The group celebrates Christmas in this episode. *Catastrophe returns in this episode. Trivia *Like in the first season, the christmas episode falls on the 25th episode. References Category:Episodes Category:The Future Ahead Arc Category:DiaLoo (sub plot) Category:RiRisu (sub plot)